A Hogwarts Life for Me
by kitcat12
Summary: Abbie Stevenson is a blind Muggle born who is starting Hogwarts along with Harry Potter. Severus Snape is playing double agent for Dumbledore, but will an accidental telepathic connection with Abbie put his job in jeperdy? Or will he be saved? With Lord Voldemort around, anything can happen.


A/N: Hi there everybody, I hope you like this story.

I wrote this for NaNoWrimo, and I won, it was my first time doing the contest as well.

I could use title suggestions for this tale, because I don't really like the current one. If you can think of any, please leave them in a review down below.

Goodbye, and happy reading.

Disclaimor.

All rights go to J. . No ownership is being claimed for this work.

Chapter One.

John and Caitlin Stevenson were happy to say that they were not your average people. John was an artist, while his wife was training for her first mission as an astronaut. She was in her final year of training before her launch.

They lived with their daughter, Abbie in a cozy three room house in the English countryside.

It was a lovely little home.

The outside was painted yellow, with a chimney over the roof.

The walls were covered with John's paintings.

Caitlin thought they were nice, so they kept some..

He loved nature, it was frequently shown in his work.

There were paintings of birds, trees, and lovely fields of grass.

John also liked to take photos, his day job was taking photos at weddings. He was hoping for an art dealer to look at his work.

Shelves of books lined the walls that led to the kitchen.

John loved Shirlock Holms, so the top shelves were dedicated to these.

His wife loved books about the stars and planets, sshe was also a fan of comics.

Her books were kept on the bottom shelves.

Abbie was also fond of books, her room was full of them.

She also loved music, and had a record player with a large collection of records in a cabinet by her window.

In front of the house, they had a flower garden with flowers of all sorts.

Roses, violets, daisies, and much more.

Their gravel road led to a little village that was a ten minute drive from their house.

There was one thing that the family didn't like about their home, their next door neighbor, Marge Dursley.

She was a horrid woman who bred dogs. Abbie did her best to avoid her, and her animals..

She was rather afraid of the creatures, the fear hightened after a terrifying event that happened when she was seven.

Abbie still had nightmarers about that particular event.

John and Caitlin were delighted to have her. They had been trying for years to have a child. Caitlin's doctor informed her that this would be her only child.

"Well then, one child is better than no child at all eh?" she said that evening as she and John were watching the evening news. John smiled at his wife and put his arm around her.

"Aye, that is true."

The baby was born a month earlier than her doctors predicted.

As a result of her premachurity, and the medicine that the doctors used, she became blind.

Soon after her birth, Abbie showed the first signs of her gift.

Her tiny amount of hair changed from brown, to bright blue.

John looked at his daughter in amazement and slight panic, when the hair turned from blue, to purple.

The new=born seemed satisfied with the color, because it stayed that way. The baby giggled and fell asleep.

John looked at his wife.

"Well, this is quite interesting Caitlin," he said .

"Yes, it is. I do not know of any babies who can change their hair color." She organized baby bottles on the bed side cabinet as she spoke.

"I think that we should see if anything else develops before we investigate. Who knows, there may be other children like this in the world."

"You are quite calm about this love," said John.

"Everything happens for a reason honey. I don't know what is going on, but we may get an answer if we are patient.

As Sherlock Holmes says, if you run into a dead end on solving something, whatever remains, how ever probable it may be, is the truth," said Caitlin with a shrug.

"Something like that. I am not as read on Holmes as you are."

"All right, we shall wait and see what else happens." John agreed.

During the next ten years, the couple watched their daughter for more signs of her strange abilities.

When she was three, Abbie really wanted a biscuit, but the tin was on a high shelf.

John was in the dining room, working on a painting, while Caitlin was on a teliphone call with the europian space center, discussing training.

Abbie was getting frustrated because she couldn't reach the tin of treats.

She was on her tip toes, trying to reach the cabinet door, when it opened, and the tin floated into her hands.

"Daddy, come look!" she yelled, running into the dining room.

"What is it Princess?' John asked, painting a wing on his Robin.

Abbie explained what happened.

"It just floated into my hands."

Most parents would have told their children that they were only imagining things, but sense her birth, John and Caitlin were more open minded about her abilities.

"That is interesting honey, but ask me ande Mum to get the tin next time all right?

I don't want the jar to float and hit you on the head."

"Do you think it will?" asked Abbie, sitting in the dining room chair beside him.

"It is better to be safe than sorry honey," John replied.

A week after her seventh birthday, John was with Abbie on a nature walk for one of her lessons. They had decided to home school her.

It was an experiment at first to see how it would go. They loved the routine however, and decided to make it permanent.

It was a beautiful park that they were walking through. There was a line of trees of all sorts. Oak, willow, and beach, just to name a few.

On the other side of the trees, there was a playground with slides, swings, and monkey bars.

Between the trees and the playground sat a walking trail. It was covered with leaves and acorns.

Just beyond the playground, there was a group of picnic tables and benches. Parents sat here to keep an eye on their playing children, they were also used for picnics.

John took a picture of a blue jay in a nearby tree. He then picked a leaf off the ground.

"This is a leaf from an oak tree," said John, putting it in Abbie's hand.

"It is a nice green color." John was about to say more, but the leaf in his daughter's hand distracted him. It was folding itself into the form of a boat. The tail of the boat was round, but it was a good attempt nonetheless.

John looked at the boat with a small smile. Another piece to add to the puzzle that was his daughter.

"Very interesting honey," he said, patting her on the head.

Abbie's hair turned yellow in her excitement.

"Why do these strange things keep happening to me Daddy?" she asked, turning from excited to nervous.

"Is there something wrong with me?" John took her hand.

"No honey, why do you ask?" A tear slid down her face.

"A girl at the park called me a freak the other day because my hair was pink."

"I can't help it sometimes. My hair and eyes seem to change color without me wanting them too. I can feel it inside me. I try to block it, but it doesn't work. It just builds up, like the leaf here."

"There is nothing wrong with you," said John.

"Some people in this world are afraid of the unknown and different. Some of them lash out because of this, like that girl. Try not to judge her too harshly, she may be sad about something and does not wish to show it. Do you understand?" Abbie nodded.

"Yes," she said.

"Good, let's get some ice cream. We are going to figure this out somehow. Who knows, there may be other children like you out there." The girl smiled. Ice cream was her favorite treat.

John smiled back and led her from the park.

July twenty eighth started out as any other day in the Stevenson household. John was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon, while Caitlin made herself a cup of tea. She was thinking about her daughter.

She would be twelve in three months. When most parents would be reflecting on where the time went, Caitlin was reflecting on what the future would hold, mainly her daughter's abilities.

How was she going to control them? Caitlin didn't think she was a Telekinesis, her powers only revealed themselves when she really wanted something, or had strong emotions.

Wel, hopefully we can get some answers soon.

The click of the letter box distracted Caitlin from her thoughts and morning cup of tea.

Setting the teacup on the saucer, she walked to the letter box and took the letter.

It was a yellow envelope, with her daughter's name along with their address. Curious, she went to the table and opened it.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she read the letter.

"John, come and look at this!" she exclaimed when she was done. John put the eggs and bacon on serving platters and set them on the table. He then sat beside his wife and read the letter for himself.

When he was done, he gaped at his wife.

"This is saying that our daughter is a witch," he gasped.

"It also said that a representative would be arriving tomorrow to explain everything." He took the boat that Abbie made at the park. Caitlin looked at it.

"I couldn't have made this," Juhn whispered. Caitlin was still looking at the boat.

"It is nearly perfect. Abbie wasn't even touching the thing. It seemed to just make itself like some sort of robot or something.

The symbol on this is interesting." Caitlin looked at him.

"What symbol?" she asked.

"On the front of the envelope," John replied, pointing at the lion, eagle, badger, and snake surrounding a letter H.

"I wonder what that means," Mused Caitlin as she served the bacon and eggs onto three plates.

John poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know." Abbie came into the room as he finished speaking.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," she said through a yawn.

"Good morning honey," John replied as his wife pulled out her daughter's chair.

"We have something to tell you," said Caitlin.

"A letter arrived for you this morning. This may or may not explain your abilities. We do not want to get our hopes up however, I believe it would be best if we waited for the representative to come tomorrow." At her daughter's bewildered expression, she continued.

"This letter claims that you are a witch. It is offering you a spot at a school called Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards."

"A witch?" Abbie asked, pouring a glass of milk.

"Maybe," said Caitlin.

"It explains your abilities, but we should find out before jumping to conclusions. This might just be an elaborate prank."

Abbie was impatient for the next day to come. She had a hard time concentrating on her chores and other activities that day. A witch! She might be a real, live, witch, like in some of her favorite books.

She had to remind herself not to get her hopes up however, this might be too good to be true.

It took her longer than usual to fall asleep that night. When she did, she dreamed of magical wands and flying broomsticks.

John woke his daughter early the next morning.

"Get dressed and have your breakfast. We must get this place in order for our guest." With a bound, Abbie was out of bed and ushering her Father from the room. He chuckled at his daughter's excitement as he left the room.

"Excitable girl," he mused to himself, going to the kitchen to stir the pot of porridge.

"Gets it from her Mother."

"What about me?" asked Caitlin. He smiled at her.

"The fact that our daughter gets her enthusiasm from you." The woman laughed as he pecked her on the lips.

"Oh stop it, you are horrible at flirting," said Caitlin with a chuckle.

"Help me with breakfast Romeo, we have lots to do before our guest arrives."

"Yes Dear," he grumbled in a fake bored tone as he went to the stove.

Abbie appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later, running a comb through her short brown hair.

"Morning," she said through a yawn.

"You as well honey," said Caitlin.

"Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes." Abbie nodded and sat down at the table. She could hear dogs barking along with the chirping of birds on their tree in the yard.

A couple minutes later, Caitlin placed a bowl of porridge in front of her. Abbie gave her thanks and began to eat.

Minerva Mcgonagall walked down the road that lead to Abbie Stevenson's house.

It was a beautiful stretch of land. On either side of the road, there were chess nut trees as far as the eye could see.

Birds were plentiful in this part of the world, sparrows, blue jays, and robins, flying here and there.

She could see a family of blue jays in a tree she was passing.

A little mouse scurried away from her. It flitted in between a couple trees and was out of sight.

If she was in her cat form, Minerva would have chased it for fun.

The sky was gathering rain clouds. The black haired woman loved the rain.

Minerva's lips turned up into a small smile as the house she was looking for drew nearer and nearer.

After breakfast was done, Abbie helped her mother with the dishes, while John cleaned the sitting room.

Just as he was straightening a cushion on an armchair, a knock was heard at the front door.

Answering it, he found a tall woman with black hair pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a dress and had an air of a woman who you would not want to cross.

"Come in Miss…" he trailed off into an awkward silence.

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am deputy Headmistress as well as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts." She entered the sitting room and sat down in the armchair that John offered.

"I am here to tell you more about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I will of course, answer any questions you may have for me.

I know that this may be a shock for you," She watched as Miss Stevenson poured herself a cup of tea.

"You are not the first muggle family I have talked to."

"Muggle?" Caitlin asked, offering the teapot to the stern looking woman.

"That is what we call non magical folk such as you and your husband." Minerva poured herself some tea and added some honey.

"Do you have any ginger biscuits?" she added.

"Yes," said Abbie from the doorway.

"I'll get them for you." The woman gave her one of her rare smiles as she left the room.\

The girl returned afew seconds later with a plate of ginger biscuits.

"I baked them myself a couple days ago," she said with a smile.

The Professor nodded and took a bite.

"This is very good, Miss Stevenson." Abbie smiled in the woman's direction.

Baking with her Father was one of her favorite activities.

"What is it?" John asked, spotting the shocked look on Professor Mcgonagall's face.

"Your daughter's hair changed color."

"Yes," said Caitlin.

"It started soon after her birth. That was the first sign of her gift as we like to call it." Minerva nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"I see, I believe that I have an explanation to this happening. She is what we call a Metamorphmagus. Which means she can change her appearance at will.""They are quite rare. The only other one I know just graduated. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks." John and Caitlin smiled at their daughter.

"Can you show us a demonstration of magic?" asked John.

"Yes." Professor Mcgonagall took her wand out of her pocket. John and Caitlin looked at it in curiosity.

"I am going to transform this teacup into a mouse," said the Professor. Waving her wand, she murmured a spell. Caitlin and John watched in amazement as the cup transformed in front of their eyes.

Abbie only heard the squeak of the little mouse.

The woman put the mouse in her hand. Abbie beamed and stroked it with a finger.

"Our daughter will learn how to do that?" John asked, gaping at Minerva.

"In time, yes. Learning magic is like everything else. You must start from the basics." John nodded.

"Do any of you have any questions?" Mcgonagall asked.

"How long will she be learning at this school?" asked Caitlin.

"Seven years," Professor Mcgonagall replied. Caitlin nodded in understanding.

"There are certain rules that you must follow Miss Stevenson once you except your place at school. You will not be allowed to practice magic outside of school until your seventeenth birthday, which is our coming of age. There is a trace placed on you to monitor if you do so. It is part of the reasonable restriction of underage sorcerory."

"I can see why," said John darkly. He was thinking of the witch burnings of the Middle Ages.

"Yes, you are quite right Mister Stevenson. Some Muggle's would expect magical solutions to their problems," she added with a scowl.

"Well, you can be quite assured that my wife and I are not such folk." said John.

"No, you are not," The Professor agreed.

"Now, if you are agreeable, I can take you Miss Stevenson to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I would like that," Abbie replied.

She turned to her parents.

"If the meeting is over, I would like to go for a bit of a walk if that is all right with you."

"You certainly may," said John.

Abbie smiled in Professor Mcgonagall's direction and went outside, the door closing behind her.

"Do either of you have any questions?" the Professor asked, transforming the mouse back into the teacup.

"Not at the moment," said Caitlin. Minerva nodded and got to her feet.

"Very well, I will be by around eight to take your daughter to Diagon Alley. That is where wizards and witches shop in our world."

"We have never seen this Diagon Alley before," said John, a confused look on his face.

"That is because our world is hidden from Muggle's," explained Minerva.

"If a Muggle happened to come across Hogwarts, they would see a sign saying, Danger, keep out."

"Very interesting," mused John, walking the woman to the door.

'Have a good day Professor," said Caitlin from the living room.

"You as well Mister and Misses Stevenson." The woman opened the door as she spoke. They watched as she disappeared down the gravel road.

"Well, this is going to be quite an adventure for our little girl," John said, putting his arm around Caitlin's shoulders.

"I always thought there were other worlds out there," Caitlin muttered.

"Now my girl is going to be apart of one. I am so excited for her."

John poured her a cup of tea.

"Yes, I am excited as well darling." She laughed as he gave her a gentle kiss.

Abbie walked down the gravel road, the tap, tap, tap, of her cane and bird song being the only sounds to accompany her. A witch? She couldn't believe it. This did explain the odd things that happened to her. Especially her ability to change her appearance at will.

A grin spread on her face at the thought, all the pranks she could pull with this. She hummed a Weird Al song under her breath as she stopped under an apple tree.

This was going to be an interesting adventure.

Her birthday would be in seven days. Hopefully her parents would let her get an owl as a gift to herself, and a Weird Al cd. He was her favorite artist.

She scoffed at people who dismissed him as just a parody artist. He was a lot more than just that to her.

Like his band for instance. They could play Polka all the way down to Rock. That was quite impressive. She however, did not have any song writing talent at all..

Abbie stayed under the tree for ten minutes. She headed back when she smelled rain on the air.

"Good, I was about to come after you," said John as Abbie entered the house.

"The weather man said it would rain today." Abbie nodded and headed to the kitchen for some hot coco.

Caitlin laddled the hot drink in Abbie's favorite pink bunny mug, and handed it to her. The girl smiled and dumped a big handful of marsh mellows on tom. She poked it with a spoon so the marsh mellows would melt, and took a sip.

She smiled as the hot liquid traveled down her throat.

John sat beside her at the kitchen table with is own mug, minus the marsh mellows.

"So, you are a witch. Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes," Abbie replied.

"I am nervous as well, what if I don't do well?'

"You will do fine," John reassured his daughter.

"You are a smart girl. Just do your best, that is all that matters."

"I'll try Dad," said Abbie.

Abbie was woken by her Mother at six the next morning.

"Come have breakfast. Professor Mcgonagall will be here at eight. She is going to take you to buy your school supplies." Abbie nodded as she got out of bed and got dressed.

She was in the kitchen ten minutes latter. She served herself a ham and cheese omelet that her Mother made.

Then she made a cup of her favorite Irish tea.

John and Caitlin sat down with their own plates of food. The family was silent as they ate the delicious meal.

"That was wonderful as always Dear," Caitlin said, clearing the table.

John flashed her a smile.

"Why thank you love," his grin grew.

"What is it?" Caitlin was filling the sink with water for dish washing.

John only laughed.

"What?" his wife asked again.

"Do you remember our first anniversary?"

"Which one?" asked Caitlin, scrubbing the frying pan.

"Our first year of dating." John was cleaning the kitchen table.

"Yes, what about it?" his wife asked, glaring at the pan that she was trying to wash. I hope we can get some non stick dish ware soon, she thought.

"You tried to cook us a romantic meal, but everything was burnt," said John.

Caitlin laughed as the memory came to her.

"We ordered pizza instead." She gave the pan up as a bad job and decided to let it soak for a bit.

She grabbed a handful of silverware and began scrubbing.

"Yes, we decided that if we ever moved in together, I would do the cooking," said John, throwing the dirty rag in the laundry hamper.

"The table is nice and clean dear," said John.

"Good, will you help with these dishes?" John nodded and walked over to the pile that was in the sink.

"How romantic," joked John.

"Just the two of us, washing dishes, all alone." Caitlin flicked some dish water at him in response. She took one look at his soapy beard and burst out laughing.

John smirked and flicked some water at her.

"No, not my dress," said Caitlin in mock horror. The two of them laughed together as they finished washing the dishes.

A contemplative look came over John's face.

"Do you ever regret moving from New York?" he inquired softly. Caitlin was drying a bowl with the dish towel.

"No I did not, I love England, and I love you. Besides, I don't really like New York very much, I prefer the countryside." John smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I am going to miss my girls. You will be flying to America for your final leg of training, while my daughter will be going to a boarding school for wizards and witches. I am proud of both of you, and this will make our time apart easier." Caitlin smiled at him and continued to wash her dish.

"Boldly go where no woman has gone before," John joked in his best Startrek voice.

"They should name the song Rocket Woman instead of Rocket man." Caitlin laughed at her husband.

"You are so silly," said Caitlin.

"It wouldn't fit if the song was written that way, and besides, I like David Bowie better than Elton John." John smiled at her and handed her the final dish to dry.

At eight, there was a smart rapping at the door. Abbie flew down the hall from her room to answer it.

"Miss Stevenson," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Are you ready to buy your school things?"

"Yes I am, but I need to get some money first." John came out with a wod of bills in his hands.

'Here, I hope this is enough," he said.

"Hmm, we can get this exchanged for wizarding money at Gringotts," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Bye, pumpkin," said John, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"I can't wait to see what you buy."

'Bye Daddy, Mum," said Abbie.

"Have a good time dear," said Caitlin with a smile.

Abbie smiled in her Mother's direction as the door closed behind them.

They walked down the gravel road for a bit in silence.

"Where are we going to get all my supplies?" asked Abbie as they turned a corner.

"At a place called Diagon Alley," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Take my arm, we are going to apparate, which means, going from one place to another. You will feel as if you are being squeezed through a tube. Are you ready?" Abbie took the woman's arm.

"Yeah," she said rather nervously.

"All right, here we go." The Professor was right. It was like being squeezed through a tiny tube. It was a rather claustrophobic feeling.

Abbie did not like it. After what seemed like a long time, they arrived at their destination.

"I feel sick," muttered Abbie.

"That happens to everybody when they apparate for the first time," said Professor Mcgonagall..

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes," said Abbie, straightening up from the wall she was leaning against.

Professor Mcgonagall took her arm and led her along.

"This is a pub called The Leaky Cauldron," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"But we will not be going there today. There is a brick wall you must tap in order to get into Diagon Alley." The Professor took out her wand and tapped the wall.

"It isn't too hard to remember, three down, two across the middle." She placed Abbie's hands on the bricks.

"All right," said Abbie as the sound of bricks moving apart asulted her ears.

"Let's go." Professor Mcgonagall led her through the archway. They stepped onto a busy cobbled street that winded a long ways.

"Let us go to Gringots to exchange your Muggle money for wizarding money."Abbie nodded as she was led to a big building in the center of the street.

She opened the doors and led her inside. Abbie didn't see the two goblins that bowed them inside.

They stepped up to the counter.

"I need to exchange this from muggle money to wizarding money," said Professor Mcgonagall to the goblin behind the counter.

"Very well Madam," the goblin replied. He disappeared into a room and was out afew minutes later.

"Here you are Miss," he said handing the money to Professor Mcgonagall.

"Thank you. This is Abbie Stevenson, another first year at Hogwarts." The goblin nodded at Abbie.

"Hi," said Abbie rather nervously. The goblin shook the hand that she held out for him.

"I hope you have a good term Miss," the goblin said.

"Thank you sir," said Abbie.

Professor Mcgonagall ushered her outside and they headed down the street.

"We need to get your robes next. Madam Malkins' shop is next on our list." Abbie nodded and they walked down the street and into the busy shop.

Madam Malkin bustled over to them.

"First year?" she asked Abbie.

"Yes Mam," the girl replied.

"So polite," Madam Malkin remarked, taking a tape measurer from a drawer behind the counter.

"I am going to measure you for robes." Abbie nodded. After she was measured from head to foot, the two women selected robes for her.

"These will match your hazel eyes," said Madam Malkin.

"I love them!" Abbie exclaimed, running her hands down the soft fabric.

"They are soft like silk."

"I am glad you like them. It will be five knuts please." Professor Mcgonagall helped her find five knuts. Abbie handed her the money.

"Come back again if there is anything else you need," said Madam Malkin, bowing them from her shop.

"She is nice," said Abbie as they walked down the street.

"Yes she is," agreed Professor Mcgonagall. They bought potions ingredients next along with a cauldron.

After buying her cauldron, they went to buy her wand. They heard a couple of wizards discussing the latest broomstick outside a shop.

"Professor Mcgonagall," One of them said, spying her and Abbie.

"Hello Mister Diggory. I would like for you to meet Abbie Stevenson. She will be joining us at Hogwarts."

"Muggle born, I see. It is nice to meet you Abbie," said Cedric, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, you can't see," he said in realization when she didn't take it. With a smile, he took her hand and shook it.

"Yes, I am blind," said Abbie.

"It is nice to meet you Cedric."

"I will see you on the Hogwarts Express," said Cedric as Abbie and Professor Mcgonagall disappeared around the corner.

"Let's get your books befor we get your wand."

"It will be a lot easier." The owner of Flourish and Blots was quite helpful in getting the books.

"We will have to figure out how you will be able to read these books," said Professor Mcgonagall as she picked out the proper titles.

The woman added some extra books to the cart.

Abbie nodded in agreement. The Professor returned a few minutes later with a pile of books, Abbie could hear the wheels of the cart rolling on the tiled floor.

The store owner put them in a bag for her and bowed them from the shop.

"Let's get your wand next." Professor Mcgonagall led Abbie to another building.

The door bell made a tinkling sound as she opened it.

"Professor Mcgonagall," said the shop owner.

"A first year I presume?"

"Yes Ollivander, this is Abbie Stevenson." Ollivander smiled.

"I expected I would be seeing you today Madam. Let me see your wand arm." Confused, Abbie held out her left hand.

"Is this right? I am left handed."

"Precisely Miss," said Ollivander with a smile.

He took out a tape measurer that proceeded to measure her entire body.

"You can stop now," said Ollivander to the tape measurer as it was measuring her head.

"Good, now let's try you with some wands. The wand chooses the wizard Miss Stevenson, remember that."

"All right," said Abbie, taking the first wand he handed her.

"Dragon heart string, chess nut nine and a half inches, rather springy. Give it a wave." Abbie gave it a wave.

"No, no," said Ollivander, snatching it from her hand and putting it in the box.

After about twenty more wands, they finally had a match.

"Unicorn hair, oak, nine and a half inches. Very good for charms." Abbie waved it. She felt warmth travel from wand to hand. Ollivander clapped as some sparks shot from the end. Was it the wand excepting her?

"Well done Dear," he said. Abbie smiled at him and paid for the wand.

"Thank you," she said to him as she and Professor Mcgonagall left the shop.

"You are welcome."

"Let's get you an owl," said Professor Mcgonagall, stearing Abbie to a building where a hooting noise could be heard.

Abbie smiled. She was excited about this.

The shop smelled like any ordinary pet shop would.

"Good after noon ladies," the woman behind the counter said.

"What owl can I get for you today? Screech? Tourney? Brown?"

"A Tourney I think," said Abbie. The woman nodded and led her to a set of cages near the south wall.

"Here, try this one. His fur matches your brown hair." Abbie smiled at the owl.

The woman opened the cage.

"Let's see what you make of one another." Abbie held out her hand. The bird surveyed her for a minute. He gave a low hoot and with a rush of wings, he landed on her shoulder.

He gave her ear a gentle nip.

"He seems to like you." the shop owner said happily.

"That will be five sickles please." Abbie smiled and paid for the owl, as well as the treats that Professor Mcgonagall selected.

Abbie took her owl under her arm and went with Professor Mcgonagall.

After buying her quill and ink, as well as dragon gloves, Professor Mcgonagall took Abbie home. She did not like apparating the second time.

"I shall see you at Hogwarts," said Professor Mcgonagall. Abbie nodded as John opened the door.

"Oh my, you bought a lot of stuff," he said, taking the bags in his arms.

"Let's put this stuff in your room." Abbie followed her Father to her room.

They spent the next hour organizing her things.

"Is that an owl?" John asked, spotting the tourney owl.

"Yes, wizards and witches use them to send mail." Abbie was putting her robes in her closet.

"Fascinating. He is a handsome owl."The owl hooted and flew up onto the man's shoulder. He recovered from his startlement quickly and stroked the owl's feathers.

"I never thought I would be able to pet one of these," said John. He was an avid bird lover.

The owl flew back into his cage.

"Let's put all these books on your shelf," said John.

Severus Snape, potions master, and head of Slythern house at Hogwarts was sitting in his livingroom.

He was reading a book on improving auklumancy.

He was an accomplished aklimens all ready, but improvement never hurt anyone, especially a man who was playing double agent.

On the table beside his arm chair sat a bottle of elf wine and an empty wine glass.

With a casual flick of his wand, the gass refilled itself.

It was his second drink of the day.

He took a sip of wine, and glanced at the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore's head was sitting there.

Scowling, he set his glass and book on the table, and knelt in front of the fireplace.

"You called Headmaster?" Severus asked kertly.

"Yes," said Albus Dumbledore.

"I appoligize for interupting your afternoon," sure you are Dumbledor, Severus thought irritated.

"but I need to see you in my office. There is a matter of importance I wish to discuss with you.

You will be able to floo directly to my office."

Severus sighed. So much for his afternoon.

"Very well, I shall be there momentarily," said Severus.

He watched as the headmaster's head disappeared through the fireplace.

Turning, he grabbed his wine and drank it in three gulps.

Setting the glass on the table, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire. It instantly turned bright green.

"Albus Dumbledore's office!" he yelled, stepping into the fire.

He hated traveling by floo powder. Rooms flashed past as he spun faster and faster. He felt like he was going to throw up at any second.

Finally, the ride ended. He stepped out of the fireplace on to Albus Dumbledore's rug.

"Hello Severus," the headmaster said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" He held out a dish of the candy.

"No thank you," Severus snapped.

He absolutely hated the candy. They were way too sour, and he couldn't fathom why the old man liked them so much.

He glowered at Dumbledore's disappointed face, and heard the clunk as the dish was sat back on the silver polished desk.

Fawks the phoenix was chewing on a cuttle bone.

"I would like for you to accompany me to the staff room Severus," said Dumbledore. He had recovered from his momentary disappointment at Severus's rejection of his beloved candy.

"I have gathered the rest of the staff, they are currently waiting on us. We have two important matters to discuss."

Severus fought back a groan of annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do today, was go to a staff meeting.

"Now Now Severus, it won't be as bad as you think," said Dumbledore, opening the office door and stepping on the moving staircase.

His eyes were twinkling behind his half moon glasses. Severus hated it when he did that.

He sent the headmaster an annoyed look as he stepped onto the staircase.

They rode the escalater like stairs in silence. When the ride was over, the gargoyle slid aside, and they stepped off the stairwell into a bright sunlight corridor.

They hurried down many flights of stairs to the ground floor where the staff room was located.

When they reached it, Dumbledore opened the door and they entered.

The staff room was a long panneled room with miss matched wooden chairs that were dark.

At the end of the room stood a wardrobe where staf kept their cloaks.

Severus and Albus took their seats to the greetings of the other professors.

Severus ended up sitting beside tiny Professor Flitwick, the charms master. He had to sit on a pile of cushens.

He was head of Ravenclaw house, and had goblin ansestry.

On Flitwick's other side, sat Pramona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, and Herbology profesor.

The Potions master gave them sharp nods when they smiled in his direction.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore took his seat at the front of the room.

"I am glad that you are all here," he said, moving his beard away from his face.

"I have some matters of importants I wish to discuss."

"What are they Albus?" asked Minerva Mcgonagall. She was sitting on Severus' right.

"The first topic I wish to discuss, is a new student who will be joining us," said Albus.

The professors traded enterested looks at these words.

Severus fought back a groan of annoyance.

What was so important about a new student?

Professor Quirrell gave a nervous twitch.

Severus turned around, and sent the nervous man a glare.

"Who is this student?" asked Madam Hooch from the corner.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"Her name is Abbie Stevenson.

She is muggle born, and has been blind sense birth." Some of the teachers traded interested looks at this.

Severus scowled at the looks of pity that were exchanged between Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Professor Vekta, the ancient runes teacher.

He was not going to pity the girl like they were, he would treat her as any other student.

He wouldn't be surprised if she was a dunderhead like all the rest of them.

Severus supressed a snort at this thought, and listened to Dumbledore's next words.

"We need to do our up most to accomidate her and her situation.

Her learning style will be quite different from the rest of her peers.

The ghosts have agreed to help her get to her classes, and anything else she needs help with around the castle."

Dumbledore looked at Mcgonagall.

"Does she have her school supplies?" he asked her.

"Yes, I took her to Diagon Alley myself,," the transfiguration professor replied.

"That is good."

"We need to figure out how she is going to read her books and use her wand Albus," said Minerva, peering at him through her glasses.

"I can take care of that," said Professor Flitwick.

"Good, very good," said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes more pronounced than ever.

Just then, the door flew open.

A giant mand stood there. He had shaggy hair, a beard and warm black eyes.

He looked quite intimmidating.

"Ah, I am glad you could join us Hagrid," said Dumbledore.

"It seems that Harry Potter is having some difficulties in recieving his Hogwarts letter. Will you do the honors of delivering it to him?"

Hagrid beamed at this request.

Severus scowled. Famous Harry Potter, spawn of James Potter.

He will be just like his father no doubt, strutting around the castle, with no care for the rules.

I won't be surprised if he is a big Quiditch player.

"Of course I will Professor Dumbledore sir," said Hagrid.

"Just leave everything to me."

"Oh, don't forget to collect the item that is located at Gringots," said Dumbledore.

"The philosophers stone, yes," said Hagrid, nodding his great head.

"You can count on me sir. I will be getting ready for the journey." After nodding at the headmaster, he swept from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, we need to discuss how we are going to protect this object," Dumbledore continued.

The meeting continued, various staff members throwing out ideas. Some were rejected, while others were agreed upon.

"And what about you Severus," Dumbledore requested, turning to him.

"Do you have anything to contribute?"

"Yes Headmaster," Severus replied.

"I will make a riddle along with seven potions. There will be two fires, set at either end of the room.

One will be black, the other will be purple. There will be a potion for each.

The person must solve the riddle to discover the correct potions to drink."

Dumbledore possitivily beamed at him.

"Excellent, excellent," he said, clapping his hands.

"This meeting is adjourned. You may all go back to your duties."

There was a scraping of chairs as the professors got up and filed out of the staff room.

Severus was about to floo back home, when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus, a quick word befor you go." The potions master bit back an annoyed reply.

He simply wanted to go back to his book, befor he started packing for his stay at the castle.

"Yes Headmaster," he said Curtly.

The headmaster survayed him through his half mooned specticals, his hands were sitting in his lap.

"I need you to pay attention, because this is very important," he said.

"You need to be a bit more patient with Miss Stevenson, than you are with your other students." Severus opened his mouth to say that he was not going to coddle her because of her lack of vision, but Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"I do not expect you to be friends with the girl, though it would be good for you. I am merely suggesting that you show a bit more understanding for this particular girl.

Our society does not deal with people with disabilities very well, especialy from purebloods.

I will not be surprised if some students will take advantage of her. There may be bullying.

I want you to keep a close eye on her while she is here. There may be a spel that we can cast that will alert you to any danger that she may be in.

Are you willing to do this?"

Severus Snape knew how cruel children could be, especialy from his own school days, and his observance on how Filch was treated.

He disagreed with the caretaker's view on chains and whips, but he also disagreed with how the students treated him as well.

All because he was not able to use magic.

If the magical community could treat squibs like dirt, they could do the same for a disabled student.

"Yes, I will do this Headmaster," he said softly.

"Even if it means deducting points from your own house?" asked Dumbledore, giving him a peercing look.

"Yes, I will do that, but I must be careful, my duty as spy depends on me keeping up the act as the bat of the dungeons.

I must stay on good terms with luceus Malfoy and his crowd."

"I understand," said Dumbledore.

"I will deduct points if strongly needed, if one of my students is using a wand on her for instance," said Severus.

"Well, it is better than nothing," said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"You may go back to your home if you wish.' Severus nodded.

He took a fist full of floo powder and stepped into the flames.

"Spinners end!" he shouted, and disappeared in a wherl of green fire.

During the month that lead to Abbie's departure to Hogwarts, she and her parrents read Abbie's books and learned all that they could.

Caitlin was devouring the book for astronimy. Abbie bought the book for her as a gift.

John liked reading about magical plants.

He also liked her owl.

He was currently perched on his shoulder, hooting happily as his feathers were gently stroked.

"What are you going to name this owl?' asked John.

"I am going to call him Bruce," Abbie replied.

She was nibbling on a chocolate biscuet.

"Why that particular name?" asked John.

"I am naming him after Bruce Lie, the marshall artist," said Abbie.

"Oh, I see now," said John with a smile.

Bruce gave a loud hoot of approval, and flew onto Abbie's shoulder. He gave her ear a gentle nip.

September First dawned sunny and bright. The sky was blue without a trace of cloud. The three of them drove to King's Cross station.

"I hope we can find a wizarding family who will help us out," Caitlin remarked as she found a trolley and put Abbie's trunk on it.

They set off in search of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Afew minutes into their search, they heard a woman talking to a boy.

"Now Neville, write to me if you have forgotten anything. I will send you an owl."

"Here we are," whispered John. The three of them followed the woman and the boy.

The woman noticed them.

"Hello," she said briskly.

"First year as well?"

"Yes," said John, eyeing the woman's stuffed vulture on her hat.

"This is my daughter Abbie, and wife Caitlin. We can't figure out where the correct platform is."

"Muggle Born, I see. This is my Grandson's first year as well." She turned to the boy.

"Neville, help the little girl and her family find the platform."

"Yes Gran," the boy muttered, befor turning to Abbie and her family.

"Hi Abbie," he said shyly.

"Hi Neville," said Abbie, taking the boy's hand.

"Are you blind?" Neville asked curiously.

"Neville, don't be rude!" snapped his Grandmother.

"I don't mind," said Abbie. Caitlin scowled at the woman. There was something about the old woman she didn't like.

Maybe it was that stupid stuffed vulture.

"Yes, I am blind. I have been blind sense I was born."

"All right, let's go. All you have to do is go between platforms nine and ten. Muggle's won't be able to see it, but we can." Neville grabbed John's hand, who grabbed Caitlin's. They traveled this way in between the two platforms, the Grand Mother following behind them.

"Wow," John breathed as they stepped onto the platform.

The platform was packed with students and their parents. Owls hooted and cats of every ncolor wound their way between people's legs.

Beside the platform was a scarlet steam engine.

It puffed smoke over the heads of the crowd. It reminded John of the trains in the eighteen hundreds.

His attention turned back to Neville.

He had tears streaming down his face.

"I lost my toad!" he wailed.

The man frowned at the disapproving look that the old woman was wearing.

"Oh Neville," she groaned.

John spotted a green blur shoot past him. He dove to the ground, and managed to catch it.

"Here you are son," he said, handing the amphibian back to the boy.

"Thank you Sir," Neville said, sniffling.

"You are quite welcome," said John.

The boy turned to Abbie.

"Do you want to find a compartment?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like that," said Abbie.

Neville took her trunk, and the two of them went in search of a compartment. They found one in the middle. With a shy smile, Neville stored the two trunks in the luggage compartment, and led Abbie back onto the platform.

John was still gazing around him. He chuckled as a boy with dreadlocks pulled open a box. A hairy spider's leg was poking out.

He spotted a family of redheads standing to the side.

Two of them must have been twins, because they were identical.

They had the heir of pranksters about them.

The twin on the left was speaking.

"I didn't know that you were a prefect Percy." His voice was oozing sarcasm.

"He was talking about it alot Fred," said his twin.

"Every minute."

Fred grinned at his twin.

"Every minute," he said.

"All summer," added his twin.

"Fred! George!" the plump Mother reprimanded.

"That is quite enough.

"Have a good term honey," said John with a smile. Caitlin hugged her daughter.

"Write to us when you get there and settled." Abbie smiled at her parents.

"You'd better get on the train, it is ten thirty," said John. Abbie nodded and waited for Neville. He distracted himself from his Gran and walked over to Abbie and her family.

"It was nice to meet you Mister and Misses," he trailed off, not knowing their last names.

"Stevenson," said John.

"Stevenson," Neville repeated, a small smile on his round face.

"Take care of my little girl," said John.

"I will," said Neville. He took Abbie's hand and led her onto the train and into their compartment. Abbie waved to her parents as Neville closed the door.

John tapped on the glass, Abbie tapped back with a smile.

At eleven, the train began to move. Students waved at their parents as they sped from the station.

"Are you excited?" asked Neville.

"Yes I am," said Abbie.

"Hard to believe that I am a witch." Neville smiled at her while she took out a couple of ham sandwiches.

"Do you want one? My Mum made them for me."

"Yes please," said Neville. Abbie handed him the other sandwich. The door opened as they took their fourth bites.

"Anything off the trolley Dears?" a woman asked.

"Sweets," said Neville happily.

"Yes please. We will take some sugar quills, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, sugar mice, pumpkin juice, and burtie bots every flavor beans." The woman smiled at Neville as he handed her the money. He entered the compartment with the load of sweets and dumped them on a seat.

"Here," he said.

"Try a chocolate frog, payment for the delicious sandwich." Abbie smiled and opened the frog. She crammed it into her mouth.

"It is good," she said, her mouth full of chocolate.

"The pictures move," said Neville, opening a pumpkin pasty.

"You have Merlin." Abbie was amazed by this information. Pictures that moved like television images.

Neville and Abbie talked all the way to Hogwarts. Neville learned about Abbie and her muggle family, while Abbie learned about living with his Gran.

Neville described the passing green fields and animals.

Half way to their destination, they changed into their robes.

Abbie was excited about this. Doing this made her status as a witch official. She dawned her pointed hat with a smile. She was rather fond of hats.

There was a collection of them, along with her Weird Al poster in her trunk. The train stopped a bit later, and the students began to disembark.

Abbie and Neville joined the cue as they headed off the train.

Neville took Abbie's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"First years!" a voice boomed.

"First years this way."

"Come on," said Neville, leading Abbie over to the man.

"No more than four to a boat," the man said.

He sounded like he was quite tall to Abbie.

Neville and Abbie climbed into a boat with a black haired boy, and a red head.

"Everybody in?" the man asked.

"Let's go then." The little fleet of boats moved across the lake. They ducked to avoid tree branches.

When they approached Hogwarts, Neville described the building to Abbie.

Wow, a castle, Abbie thought in awe. She couldn't wait to write to her parents and tell them of this.

The boats reached land, and the students climbed out. Neville received his missing toad with delight, and they followed the man to the front doors of the school

The man knocked three times, and the door was opened.

"I will take them from here Hagrid," a brisk voice said. Abbie smiled to hear Professor Mcgonagall's voice.

They were led into a chamber off the hall.

The Professor told them about the four houses. Abbie tuned her out. The woman told her of the houses and the sorting while they were shopping for her supplies.

"We shall begin the sorting momentarily. I suggest you smarten yourselves up, wait quietly." She placed a hand on Abbie's shoulder.

"Will you come with me?" she whispered.

'I believe we have sorted out how you will be able to use your wand." Abbie nodded and walked with the Professor, the students staring after them.

"I have her, Professor Flitwick," said Professor Mcgonagall.

"I shall gather the sorting hat." Abbie heard the woman walk up the stone steps.

"Hello Miss Stevenson," said Professor Flitwick. He had a squeaky little voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Charms Master. If I may have your wand for a minute, I have a spell that will make your wand vibrate when you point at an object." Abbie handed her wand over to him. He put her wand tip-to-tip with his own, whispering a spell as he did so.

"Try it now, point it at the wall in front of you." Abbie nodded and did as she was told. They both smiled as the wand vibrated as she pointed it at the wall.

"Well done," said the Professor excitedly as he led her to the chamber. They heard footsteps behind them. Professor Mcgonagall was back. She carried a stool and a hat under her arm.

"All set?" Professor Mcgonagall asked Abbie.

"Yes," said Abbie.

"Good, let's gather the rest of your class mates. The sorting ceremony is about to begin."

The first years lined up and followed Professor Mcgonagall into the large hall of chattering students. They stopped, facing the students with the three legged stool in front of them. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on it.

It opened it's brim and began to sing. Abbie thought it was a rather conceited hat, but was quite interested in the four houses. She wondered where she would be placed.

The hall burst into applause when the hat finished it's song.

"I shall place the hat on your head, and you will sit on the stool to be sorted and sit at the appropriate table." Abbie listened as Professor Mcgonagall called out students names. One by one, they sat on the stool to be sorted. Sometimes the hat shouted out a house right away, others, it took longer for it to decide. When she reached.

"Potter, Harry," whispers broke throughout the hall. Abbie scowled at this. He may be famous, but it was rather rude of the rest of them to act like he was some god.

It took a bit longer with this particular boy, but a couple of minutes later, the hat opened it's brim.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled. Harry Potter got off the stool and headed to the house table, the entire hall cheering for him.

The sorting continued, the line a lot smaller than before.

"Stevenson, Abbie," said Professor Mcgonagall. Abbie was led to the stool by Ron Weasley.

Professor Mcgonagall thanked him as she dropped the hat over Abbie's head.

"Hmm," a small voice said in her ear.

"A great deal of loyalty I see, quite smart, I predict you will do well in charms. Not afraid of hard work, and you are quite good at fare play. Better be, Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.

"Congratulations," said Professor Mcgonagall, over the applause of the Hufflepuff table. Abbie handed over the hat and walked to the table.

"Over here Abbie," said a voice.

"Who are you?" Abbie asked.

"Cedric Diggory, remember? We met outside of Quality Quiditch Supplies." Abbie smiled and sat down beside Cedric.

After Ron Weasley became a Gryffindor, , Professor Mcgonagall rolled up her list and removed the hat and stool from the hall.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," said A man, standing from his seat at the staff table.

He had long silver hair that flowed to his waist, and a long silver beard.

He work half moon specticals over his bright blue eyes that twinkled merrily.

His nose was cruckid, as if somebody broke it.

"That is Professor Dumbledore," hissed Cedric in Abbie's ear.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweek," he said and sat back down, Abbie raised her eyebrows as food appeared on the tables.

"Is there any turkey?" asked Abbie.

"Yes," said Cedric, passing her the platter. Abbie grabbed a couple of sliced and put them on the plate. She ladled a spoon full of gravy on top and grabbed some potato's and carrots.

Cedric passed her some water and she poured herself a cup and took a drink.

She dug into the delicious meal and listened to the talk of her fellow HufflePuffs.

She and Cedric ate their meals in silence. Neither of them were in a talkative mood.

"Hello Miss Stevenson," a voice said to her right.

"I am The Fat Friar, ghost of Hufflepuff."

"Really?' she asked in amazement.

"Yes, there are hundreds of ghosts here. This is an ancient castle. I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything you need, you can come to me, and I will be glad to help you."

"Thank you Friar," said Abbie with a small smile in his direction.

"That means a lot to me."

"You are most welcome," the ghost said, patting her arm. It felt like her arm had been dunked into a bucket of ice water.

"O, I am sorry," said Friar, noticing her grimis.

"We ghosts sometimes forget the effects our touch has on humans."

"It is fine," said Abbie.

"It just startled me is all. Just warn me next time all right?"

"I will do that."

Abbie's thoughts went to her parents. She wondered what they were doing all the way back in England. Were they eating dinner or playing risk? Or were they on a romantic date night.

She smiled at the thought. Some children would be embarrassed by their parents romantic lives, but Abbie thought it was sweet.

She found that she was still hungry, so she served herself some rice. She reminded herself to save room for dessert, her favorite part of the meal.

It was hard to do however, this was some of the best food she had ever tasted.

As soon as she took her last bite of rice, the platters of food disappeared and were replaced by desserts of every kind. Cedric did his best to name them, but there were so many. Abbie decided on chocolate ice cream, and treacle tart.

"That is a lot of ice cream," remarked Cedric with a grin.

"I can't help myself," Abbie replied.

"I love the stuff." She took a big bite and swallowed.

"I am looking forward to charms class," she said to Cedric after swallowing her bite.

"Professor Flitwick is a good teacher. He is even tempered and quite helpful. If you are upset about something, he has a tin of little chocolate cakes. He will give you one to enjoy, and make others dance. It is quite amusing and cheers you right up.

He stands on a pile of books in order to see over his desk."

"I heard he has Goblin ancestry," said a first year boy with a sneer.

"I am Zacharias Smith." Abbie glared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with that," she replied, a note of anger entering her voice.

"It is not nice to talk about other people behind their backs, especially if they are not present to defend themselves." Zacharias snorted with contempt.

"Ooh, I sense a crush," he mocked.

Abbie resisted the urge to flick some ice cream at the boy. Her hair turned red in her irritation.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" asked Cedric.

"Apparently I am," Abbie replied.

"They are rare. A friend of mine, Nymphadora Tonks, is one. She graduated last year." Abbie nodded, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

The Fat Friar gave Zacharias a very unfriendly look.

"You would do well to show your Professor some respect," he said sternly.

Abbie doled out some more ice cream in her bowl.

"That looks wonderful," The Fat Friar remarked, sounding wistful.

Cedric gaped at her second portion.

"My goodness," he muttered with a grin.

"You do love to eat don't you." Abbie flashed a grin in his direction.

"I certainly do," she replied.

Abbie took her box of sugar mice out of her pocket and ate it.

It squeaked as she crammed it into her mouth.

"Professor Flitwick is also fond of sugar mice," said Cedric, with a smile.

"Where is he?" Abbie asked, getting to her feet.

"I think I'll give him one." Cedric smiled at her and got to his feet.

"I'll take you to him." Cedric took her hand and led her to the staff table.

"Hello Cedric," called the man who took them across the lake.

"Hi there Hagrid, this is Abbie Stevenson." Hagrid smiled at her and shook her arm. She nearly dropped her box of sugar mice.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want to give Professor Flitwick some of these," replied Abbie with a shy smile.

"That is kind of you," said Hagrid.

"Just go to your left and walk three steps. He will be right in front of you." Abbie smiled and did as she was told, Cedric smiling at her. Some of the staff stared at her.

"Ah, Miss Stevenson," said the tiny man in his squeaky voice.

"How can I help you?" Abbie gave him a shy smile.

"I heard that you like sugar mice, so I thought I'd give you some." Filius Flitwick beamed at her and took a handful from the box, transferring them into a container in his robe pocket.

"Thank you Dear, that was very kind of you." Abbie smiled and received the box.

Flitwick grabbed a mouse, but it wriggled out of his grasp and ran across the table, squeaking all the while.

Albus Dumbledor chuckled as it stopped in front of him, still squeaking. He took the mouse and gave it to Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you for the lovely treat Miss Stevenson," said Professor Flitwick

Abbie smiled and headed back to the Hufflepuff table with Cedric.

"Hi Abbie," Neville called as they passed the Gryffindor.

"Hi Neville," replied Abbie.

By the time they sat back down, the puddings were gone and Professor Dumbledore was getting to his feet.

The hall fell silent. He told them about the forbidden third floor corridor. Abbie raised her eyebrows at his,

"Die a painful death," remark.

She hoped that he was joking, but she doubted it. They ended the evening by singing the school song.

Abbie couldn't understand the lyrics, do to the various tunes. She followed behind Cedric who sang a bit louder so she could hear the words.

"That was wonderful," said Professor Dumbledore when the song mercifully ended.

"Time for bed now, off you trot." Abbie was amused. This was the second time he referenced horses that evening.

She was beginning to like the eccentric headmaster.

The first year Hufflepuffs followed their prefect to a set of barrels by the kitchens.

To enter the Hufflepuff common room, you had to tap Helga Hufflepuff's rhythm on the correct barrels. The prefect showed Abbie how to do the rhythm.

"Now you try it," she said in an encouraging tone. Abbie nodded and repeated the rhythm, trying to remember the proper barrels.

There was a cheer from the crowed as the barrels opened to reveal a tunnel. They crawled in to reveal a common room with plants on the ceiling.

There was a view of grass and flowers outside the round windows.

The prefect described all this to Abbie.

It reminded her of a hobbit hole.

There were tunnels that lead to the different dormitories.

Abbie went with the other girls through the tunnel on the left.

"Your bed is the second one from the door," said the girl who helped her.

"My name is Susan Bones by the way, and this is Hannah Abbat."

"Hi Abbie," said Hanna with a small smile.

"Hi," said Abbie.

"It is nice to meet the two of you."

She rummaged through her trunk and brought out quill, ink, and parchment.

"Those are dictation quills," said Susan.

"You just dip your quill in the ink, balance it on the parchment, and say what you want to write. You don't have to shout, a soft whisper or murmur will work just fine."

"Oh good," said Abbie.

"I was wondering how I would be able to write."

"How do blind people write if they can't see the print?" asked Hannah.

"It is a system called braille. It was invented by a muggle named Lewis Braille." She told the other two about the braille cell and how to make the letters of the alphabet.

They were quite interested in her slate and stylus.

They examined it while Abbie dictated her letter with the quill.

Dear Mum and Dad.

I hope that you are doing well. I have just got unpacked in my dormitory.

Remember how Professor Mcgonagall told us about the sorting and the four houses? Well, I got sorted into Hufflepuff.

The food here is excellent, though, I miss your cooking Dad.

I am writing this letter using a dictation quill, isn't magic amazing?

I'll send this letter along with Bruce, he will know the way.

I love you, I will write you soon, but I am tired after this long day.

I am going to bed now.

Love Abbie.

P.s. I am inclosing a couple of chocolate frogs. They have pictures of famous wizards and witches on them. The photos move like television.

"Will one of you check this for mistakes?" asked Abbie.

Susan took the parchment and skimmed it.

"No, this is perfect.

If you would like, we can go to the owlary and send this. We have twenty minutes until curfew."

"I would like that," said Abbie.

Abbie and Hannah entered the common room to find the female prefect still awake.

"I need to send a letter to my Mum and Dad. I wanted to write to them after I got settled."

"All right, you have twenty minutes until curfew." The two first years nodded.

The prefect told them how to get to the owlary and they set off.

They went up stair cases, portraits giving them a merry hello as they went.

Half way up one of these, Abbie's leg got stuck.

"Oh, I am sorry about that," said a sheepish Susan.

"It is a trick step, but don't worry, I'll get you out." She took Abbie's leg and pulled.

"Thank you," Abbie said.

"You are welcome." There was a mad cackle in front of them.

"ooh, ickle firsties." Abbie shrieked as a buck of ice water was thrown at her.

"Weeeeeee," said Peeves.

"Leave us alone," Susan said angrily, grabbing Abbie to keep her from slipping on the wet floor.

The floating man just cackled.

"Peeves!" an angry voice barked from behind the two girls.

It was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Clear off." Peeves zoomed away, still laughing.

Professor Mcgonagall turned to the girls.

"What are the two of you doing?" she asked.

"I am just taking Abbie to the owlary so she can send a letter to her parents."

"Very well," said the Professor.

The girls continued their journey through the halls until they reached a room that smelled strongly of hey and owl droppings.

"Bruce," said Abbie as they entered.

"I have some work for you." Bruce hooted and landed on her shoulder.

He held out his leg.

"I would like to introduce you to Susan Bones," said Abbie.

"Hello Bruce," said Susan, stroking his feathers.

"You are a handsome owl." Bruce hooted happily and held out his leg for the letter.

Susan tied it on for Abbie.

"Take this to Mum and Dad," said Abbie.

Bruce hooted and nipped her finger affectionately and flew through one of the windows.

"Come on,' said Susan, taking Abbie's hand.

"Let's go back to our common room." Abbie nodded and they left the owlary.

When they got back to the hufflepuff basement, they went to their dormitory and got ready for bed.

Abbie smiled as she got comfortable in the soft bed.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Abbie went to breakfast with Hannah and Susan.

"I'll see you later," said Abbie.

"I am going to sit with Neville Long bottom."

"All right then," said Hannah.

Professor Sprout caught up with her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Here is your time table. You have charms class with Professor Flitwick after breakfast." Abbie smiled at her head of house.

"All right, where is the classroom?"

"Come to the staff table after you are done eating, and Professor Flitwick will take you." She lowered her voice.

"I am glad to see some inter house unity. Hopefully you will set an example for the rest of the school."

"Thank you Professor," said Abbie.

\Professor Sprout smiled at her and walked back to her place at the staff table.

Abbie made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Abbie," said Neville.

"Have you come to have breakfast with me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Abbie.

Neville gave her a shy smile and pulled out her bench.

"Thank you," said Abbie.

Dean and Seamus snickered across from them.

"Ooh, got yourself a girlfriend?" snickered Seamus.

"Oh be quiet, and leave them alone," a bossy voice snapped from beside Abbie.

Dean and Seamus ignored the girl and went back to their breakfasts.

"Hi," said the girl.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Abbie Stevenson," Abbie held out her hand and Hermione shook it.

After introductions were made, Hermione went on a speedy rant on all the books she read.

"I am so excited, there is ever so much to learn," she ended.

"Um, yeah," said Abbie, her mind was quite blown. She had not memorized her text books by heart like this girl had.

"Porridge?" Neville asked Abbie, holding out the bowl.

"Yes please," Abbie replied with a smile.

Neville handed it to her and she helped herself to some. She put a spoon full of sugar on top as well as some treacle syrup.

She then helped herself to some pumpkin juice.

"What are you most excited about learning?" she asked Neville.

"I don't know," he said gloomily.

"Gran just hopes I will be as good as my Dad." Abbie snorted at this.

"I expect I'll be a failure." Abbie turned and glared at him.

"You will not be a failure do you hear me?" she growled.

Neville gulped at the anger on her face.

"Don't listen to what anybody says to you. You just do the best that you can do, and if your Gran doesn't like it, then too bad for her.

Don't try to live up to somebody else's expectations on how you should be. All you can do is bee yourself."

"Very well put Miss Stevenson," said Professor Mcgonagall from behind her.

She walked over to Neville, and handed him his time table.

"She is quite right, Mister Longbottom."

Neville could only nod.

Abbie finished her bowl of porridge.

"I'll talk to you later Neville," she said.

"I need to go to Charms now."

"All right Abbie," the boy replied.

She smiled at Hermione and made her way to the staff table.

"Professor Flitwick?" she asked.

"Oh, Miss Stevenson," he squeaked.

"I was about to collect you. Are you ready for your first charms lesson?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good." He led her from the hall.

The chatter disappeared as they made their way up the stairs.

They managed to dodge Peeves, who was throwing items at anyone who passed.

"He poured a bucket of ice water over my head last night," Abbie grumbled.

"This was when I was taking a letter to the owlary."

The Professor Nodded as they walked down a hallway.

"He aggravates everybody," said Professor Flitwick. He helped her avoid the trick stair.

"The Bloody Baron and Headmaster are the only ones who he will listen to. If you have any problems with him, report them to the Headmaster and he will take care of it." Abbie nodded as they walked down a hall lined with portraits.

They made it to the classroom without any incident.

Professor Flitwick unlocked the door.

"Here you are, you can sit where ever you like.

Oh, let me see your books for a moment. I have a spell that will make them talk to you." With a smile, Abbie handed them over.

One by one, he tapped them with his wand, whispering under his breath.

She tested each one.

"They all work just fine," said Abbie.

"Good, I am glad that they work." Filius opened his desk drawer and took out his lesson plan for the day.

Abbie chose a seat in the front row, and sat down.

They were silent as they arranged their respective desks, making sure things were in order.

The bell rang a few minutes later. The sounds of students going to class reached their ears.

Footsteps were heard coming down the corridor. There were voices outside the door. Professor Flitwick opened it, and the rest of the class filed in.

Susan Bones sat beside Abbie.

"Hi," she said.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?"

"Yes I did," Abbie replied with a smile.

"all right everyone, settle down now," squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing on his pike of books in front of Abbie and Susan.

When the class were quiet, he began by giving the roll call.

Zacharias Smith was snickering and pointing at him.

Abbie was appalled at his rude behavior.

"What happened to you?" he hissed.

"Bad exposure to a shrinking charm when you were a student?"

Professor Flitwick ignored his rude remark and continued with the lesson.

"I will be teaching you the wand movements for the charm to make objects fly." Zacharias snickered at Flitwick's squeaky voice.

"Once you master the movements and enunciation, we shall try it on a feather."Abbie's breath was a hiss in between her clenched teeth. It was taking everything she had, not to whack the arrogant boy across the head.

Professor Flitwick's face grew red, but he continued to ignore the boy.

Abbie's eyes were sparking with anger, but she too did her best to ignore him.

He showed the class the wrist and wand movements.

He went to Abbie, and had her feel his wrist to get an idea of the movement behind the spell.

"Like this?" she asked, flicking her wrist and swishing her wand.

"Precisely," said Professor Flitwick, a happy tone in his voice.

"You are a quick learner."

"Teacher's pet," said Zacharias Smith in a loud whisper.

"You need a little more force in your movements Miss Bones, but other than that, you are doing well." The Professor went in between the desks, correcting a student's work if needed.

When he was done, he went back to his pile of books.

"Very good everyone," he prazed.

"Now for the enunciation. It is very important, so pay attention. Repeat after me, wingardium leviosa,."

"Wingardium leviosa," the class chanted, many of them pronouncing it wrong.

"Not too bad, make the gar, nice and long, try again." The class repeated it, with a bit more improvement.

"Now, let "s try putting them together, wands up everyone."

Abbie couldn't concentrate, something was tugging at her hair. Annoyed, she stood up.

"Miss Stevenson, is there anything wrong?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Abbie took a step forward and cried out as her hair was yanked hard.

"My hair," she said in a small voice.

Zacharias Smith was trying to hide his laughter. Professor Flitwick came over to take a closer look.

"It seems that your hair has been taped to the back of your chair," he said with a sigh.

He carefully un taped her hair, she winced when it pulled.

"Sorry, sorry," squeaked the Professor. He managed to get it untangled and took the tape.

"Mister Smith," he said.

"I wish to have a word with you after class." Professor Flitwick had spotted the smirk on the boy's face.

"Now, let's see what you can do Miss Stevenson." Abbie said the spell while she attempted to swish and flick with her wand.

"That was good, but a bit more narrow with your flicks, you do not want to poke anybody's eye out. Let's see you try it, Miss Bones."

Susan did as instructed.

"it is a flick," he did the movement gingerly, so she could see it.

" Instead of a roll of the wrist, try it again." Susan nodded. Her second attempt was a lot better.

The professor smiled at them.

"All right everyone, that was a good lesson. Now for the homework." The class groaned at this.

Abbie flashed the Professor a small smile.

"Now, now," said Professor Flitwick in a disapproving tone.

"How will you ever learn if you do not practice?" The bell rang as he was saying this.

The class put their wands in their bags and left the class room, all except for a scowling Zacharias Smith.

"We have Potions next, with the ravenclaws," said Ernie Macmillan.

He had a rather pompous voice that got on Abbie's nerves.

She did not like show offy people.

They arrived in the dungeons where potions classes took place.

It was damp and chilly down here. Abbie shivered. She did not like dungeons very much.

Professor Snape let them in the classroom and they settled in their seats and took out their cauldrons.

Abbie thought his opening speech was nice. It sounded a bit like poetry.

She liked it until he insulted them.

The man clearly didn't like his job all that much.

She wondered why he was teaching it if he did. The class was set the task of making a potion to cure boils.

"Miss Stevenson, you may not have any vision, but that does not mean that I will coddle you. I expect you to do your assignment with the rest of the class." Abbie nodded as Susan helped her get the ingredient.

She added the ingredients as Susan read the instructions to her in a whisper.

Susan stirred their potion.

Snape glared at it as he passed.

It was not the correct color. It was supposed to be a dark blue, not a light blue.

"Five points from Hufflepuff, and a three foot essay on the properties of this potion, which will be handed in, next Monday," he sneered at them.

All and All, Abbie was glad when the lesson ended.

The students went to the great hall for their lunch.

Abbie sat next to Neville again.

"How were your classes this morning?" he asked her, putting a pork chop with gravy on her plate.

"Charms class was fun," replied Abbie.

"I didn't like Potions class though, I messed up the potion and had points taken away. Professor Snape isn't very nice."

"What did you learn in Charms?" asked Hermione in her bossy voice. Abbie fought back her annoyance.

"We learned the wand movements for the Levitation charm," she replied, taking a bite of her pork chop.

Professor Mcgonagall was a stern teacher, who took no nonsense from her students.

She had them turn a match into a needle.

Ernie Mcmellin kept distracting Abbie by muttering under his breath about the spell and berating himself for getting it wrong.

"Will you be quiet?" she hissed at him.

"I am trying to concentrate." The smell of smoke filled the room.

Abbie somehow managed to light her match, which began to burn on the table.

Professor Mcgonagall hurried over, and put it out with her wand.

The match was not usable anymore.

She handed Abbie another match.

"Mister Macmillan, do you mind helping your fellow student instead of muttering to yourself?" she barked at Ernie.

"Oh, sorry Professor," Ernie said rather sheepishly.

Abbie tried again, only managing to get a small point at the end of the match.

She was beginning to develop a headache.

"Good try," said Professor Mcgonagall.

At the end of class, they were given a pile of homework.

"Miss Stevenson, you will not be taking astronomy with the others I am afraid," said Professor Mcgonagall as they were leaving the class.

Abbie was disappointed at this news.

She had gotten her love of the stars and planets from her Mother.

Oh well, she thought as she headed out the door.

No need to cry over spilled milk.

Abbie couldn't sleep.

She rolled over, and checked her watch.

With a sigh, she got out from under the warm covers and slipped her feet into some soft slippers.

She headed through the tunnel and into the common room.

A wave of homesickness hit her.

She wished that her Mum was there to tuck her in, and her Dad would laugh at one of her lame jokes.

With a sigh, she went through the main tunnel and out into the corridor.

The girl decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. It always cheered her up.

She stumbled across the kitchens, when she tickled a painting that asked her to.

She opened the door, and entered the warm room.

There was an excited squeal as she entered.

"What can Toby get you Miss?" asked a voice at her knee.

"Can I borrow a stove? I want to make some hot chocolate."

"Toby can make you some Miss," the voice replied.

"Oh, I don't mind, I like to make my own. I have a special recipe that I make."

The house elf led her to a stove.

"Is there anything you need me to fetch Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I need brown sugar, pepper, a couple of cenimin sticks, and some nutmeg," she said, pouring some milk into a sauce pan.

The elf hurried away, returning a few seconds later, placing the items on the counter beside the stove.

"Is there anything else you need?" the elf asked.

"No thank you," said Abbie, adding her chocolate to the milk..

The elf bowed, watching her make the drink.

The kitchen was soom filled with the smell of spice and melting chocolate.

When it was done, the elves drank some, declaring that they liked it.

Abbie laddled some into a good sized mug, and sat down at a table.

She listened as the elves went about their business. They were preparing for tomorrow's breakfast.

The clatter of dishes being cleaned, along with the voices of the elves reached her ears.

She took another sip of the hot chocolate. The drink was delicious and comforting.

The door opened a second time, causing her to nearly drop her mug.

"Miss Stevenson." It was Professor Flitwick.

Abbie listened as he entered the room, and approached her table.

He had a fast walk.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" he continued, pulling out a chair to her right.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt a bit home sick so I decided to make some hot chocolate."

The tiny man nodded , and sat down beside her. He ordered himself a pot of tea and some little cup cakes.

"I know that it is past curfew," said Abbie.

"I didn't intend to break any rules."

The house elf returned with a platter of cakes and a large teapot.

"I understand," said Professor Flitwick, pouring a cup of tea.

"I was once a first year myself."

He put in some sugar, and stirred his tea three times in a clockwise pattern.

He took a sip of the tea befor speaking.

"I will let it slide for tonight, but I hope that you don't make a habit of it." Abbie nodded as she sipped her own beverage.

"Good. Professor Mcgonagall has informed me that you are a metamorphmagus."

The Professor was looking at her, a curious look was in his eyes.

"Yes, I apparently am," Abbie replied.

The first year sat down her mug and gazed at the ceiling.

"Can I have one of these cakes?"

"Certainly," squeaked the Professor.

Abbie took one and began to eat.

"These are very good." She took a napkin and wiped the crumbs from her chin.

"I think so as well.

I have a tin in my office in case a student is upset. I like to make them dance. It cheers them right up."

Abbie smiled as she imagined a dancing cupcake, doing a jazz number.

Professor Flitwick wiped his mouth with a napkin, befor selecting his own little cupcake.

"I know," Abbie replied, cramming the last of the cake into her mouth.

"Cedric Diggory told me so at the opening feast. It sounds nice."

Professor Flitwick smiled at his student.

"It is nice," he answered.

They ate their cakes and drank their drinks in silence.

Abbie could hear the ruffle of parchment and the scratch of his quill.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"I am grading papers," he replied.

"Oh, I see."

"You did your assignment I hope?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes I did. I will hand it in at our next lesson."

Abbie was finished with her drink. She handed the mug to the nearest house elf and got to her feet.

"I am going to bed now.

See you next lesson."

"You as well Miss Stevenson."

Abbie made her way from the kitchens, and walked to the barrels that led to the Hufflepuff basement.

She tapped the correct rhythm, and entered the room.

She crawled through the tunnel that led to the girls' dormitory, and crawled into bed where she promptly fell asleep.

Neville and Abbie's friendship grew. They progressed from having breakfast together, to talking during break after lunch in the courtyard.

In the evenings, they did their homework together.

Neither of them were fond of doing it in the library, so they checked out any books they needed, and sat under a tree by the lake.

Some of her fellow Hufflepuffs would come with them on occasion, but they were usually left to themselves.

Not many seemed to like Neville.

Yes, he was a bit clumsy and he was rather forgetful, but it was no reason to shun him.

They were sitting together at the Gryffindor table on Thursday, when the owls flew through the hall, carrying various parcels and letters.

Two such owls flew in front of Abbie and Neville.

Bruce held out his leg.

Attached to it was a letter and a round tin.

"Neville, could you read this to me please?" she asked.

"All right," he replied, untieing the letter and opening it.

Dear Abbie.

Congratulations on your sorting.

Mum and I are very proud of you.

We love the chocolate frogs you gave us, they were delicious.

The wizards were Albus Dumbledore and Merlin.

We know how much you love chocolate cake, so I made you one and sent it along.

I hope that you are making some friends and are enjoying your studies.

We are proud of you no matter how you do.

Tell Neville Longbottom that we said hello, and give our regards to Professor Mcgonagall.

yours

Mum and Dad.

Neville smiled as he handed back the letter.

"They remembered me," he said in surprise.

"Of course they remembered you silly," Abbie chastised.

"What is in the package?"

"I don't know." Neville opened it to reveal a ball.

"It is a remembrall," he said.

"When you squeeze it, the color turns red when you have forgotten something. I can't remember what I have forgotten though."

Draco Malfoy, a first year Slytherin had to cause trouble.

He saw the little ball and snatched it from Neville.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley jumped to their feet.

Professor Mcgonagall spotted this and hurried over.

"What is going on?" she asked sharply.

Malfoy scowled and dropped the ball.

"I was just looking," he sneered and went back to his table.

"Professor, my Mum and Dad give their regards," said Abbie.

Professor Mcgonagall gave her a rare smile.

"That is nice of them.

Tell them hello from me in return."

"They also sent some chocolate cake along if you want a slice." The Professor couldn't resist and cut a small piece.

She took a bite and smiled.

"I know where you get your baking skills from Miss Stevenson," she prazed.

"Very good." Abbie smiled and finished her slice of toast.

At three thirty, Neville made his way to the grounds with the other Gryffindor and Slytherin first years for flying lessons.

He was not looking forward to it.

His Gran forbade him from going near a broomstick, he was clumsy enough as it is.

Madam Hooch was waiting for them.

"What are you waiting for?" she barked.

"Grab a broomstick." The class did as instructed.

"Now, position yourself in front of your broom and say up."

"Up!" the class yelled.

Neville was happy to discover that his broom remained on the ground. Like his Gran, it seemed to think that he and flying were not compatible.

When they had their brooms in their hands, Madam Hooch walked among them correcting their grips.

"You have been doing it wrong for years Mister Malfoy," said Madam Hooch. Neville spotted the boy's scowl.

When she was satisfied that their grips were correct, she spoke.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Rise a few feet and lean forward and touch back down.

One, two," but Neville had kicked off before she could say the next number.

Panic grew in him as he rose up in the air. He heard Madam Hootchs' shouts for him to come back down, but he couldn't obey.

The boy tried not to look down at the ground, he was terrified of hights.

He gasped as he felt his grip slip. The boy tried to keep his grip, but it was no use. There was too much panic in him to think propperly.

All he wanted to do was get back on the ground.

He slid off the broom and fell to the ground.

A sickening crack was heard and pain shot through his wrist.

Tears streamed down his face as Madam Hooch approached him.

"Broken wrist, come along." She turned to the rest of the class.

"I am going to take this boy to the hospital wing. If anybody is tempted to fly, they shall be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quiditch," she threatened.

She put her arm around Neville and led him through the double doors.

He whimpered as the pain continued.

She made shushing noises as they walked through corridors.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey, the school Healer ushered Neville to a bed.

"Broken wrist during flying lesson," said Madam Hooch. She put a hand on Neville's other shoulder.

"You will be fine. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer." Neville nodded, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

Abbie sighed as she rubbed her eyes. History of Magic was the most boring class in the history of boring classes.

It was very difficult not to fall asleep do to boredom.

Professor Bins was the only teacher who was a ghost.

His voice had a horrible droaning quality that put a class into a sleepy stooper in at least five minutes.

Abbie could bearly keep her own eyes opened. She could hear Susan beside her. She was gently snoring.

Abbie rolled her eyes, and punched Susan lightly in the arm.

"Wah," she grunted. Her eyes popping open.

She bit down on a curse and scribbled franticly to catch up with the rest of the class.

Abbie snickered.

Susan glared at her.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me," Susan grumbled.

In retaliation, Abbie turned her hair green.

\Susan took a look at her hair and burst out laughing.

Abbie joined her.

"Girls!" Professor Bins snapped, turning from the black board

"Pay attention."

"Now he pays attention to our existence," hissed Abbie.

Susan grinned at her, adjusting her red braid.

"Yes, we should annoy him more often, it is quite fun." The two girls giggled once more as they wrote down their notes.

Dinner that evening was one of Abbie's favorites. Fish and chips along with Shepard pie.

Neville was not at the Gryffindor table. She asked where he was at, being concerned for him. Harry Potter told her about the flying incident.

"Well then, I think I'll give him some food.

Thank you Harry."

She left the great hall and headed down the corridor.

She was climbing the stairs, when she realized that she didn't know where the hospital wing was located.

Feeling quite annoyed with herself, she turned and made her way back to the great hall.

Half way down the stairs, her leg got stuck in the trick step.

"Not again," she groaned angrily.

Bouncing her cane on the step below, Abbie waited for somebody to come and help her.

The girl was relieved when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards her.

"Oh, hi Abbie," said Neville, skidding to a halt.

"Got caught in the trick step? Don't worry, I get caught in that thing loads of times." He pulled her leg from the step.

"Thank you Neville. How is your wrist?"

"It is fine. Madam Pomfrey healed it in a very short time." They turned and made their way down the stairs.

"Have you eaten yet?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, is that food for me?"

"Yes it is. You can have it if you are still hungry." Neville beamed at her.

"Thank you, do you want to go outside? It looks like it is a nice evening.

The sky is a lovely shade of blue. I wish you could see it."

Abbie gave him a fond smile.

"I don't mind not seeing it," Abbie replied.

"I get to use my imagination a lot more and imagin what things look like. I also have you and Cedric to describe things to me." A knowing look crossed Neville's face as he spotted the blush on her face.

"But back to your offer, I would love to join you outside," said Abbie.

Neville took the plate of food from her as they exited the school.

They made their way to the beach tree by the lake and sat down.

Neville dug into the food with a smile.

"The food is quite good this evening," he remarked.

"The food is always good," Abbie replied as a bird hooted above them.

"Do you have any homework?" asked Neville.

"Yes, a three foot essay on the stupid goblin wars for History of Magic," grumbled Abbie.

Neville groaned.

"I have the same assignment. If you want, we can grab our work and meet up here."

"All right, that sounds like a good idea," Abbie agreed.

After he ate his dinner, Neville and Abbie went to their houses and gathered their homework.

They met back at the tree and got started.

Neville corrected her spelling mistakes, while Abbie helped with any research.

When they were finished, they put their work into their bags and walked back to the castle.

"I'll see you at breakfast," said Abbie.

"Yeah, see you at the Hufflepuff table," Neville replied.

The Hufflepuff basement was noisy.

Abbie sat near the fire, listening to the chatter and activity around her.

Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbat were playing exploding snap, a game of cards that exploded in the losing player's face. Susan was doing her essay for Professor Bins.

"You finished already?" she asked.

"Will you help me? I am stuck on a date."

"All right," said Abbie.

How Susan could concentrate with all this racket was beyond her.

When they were done, it was half past nine.

Abbie yawned. All this homework made her sleepy.

"I am going to bed," she said to anybody who would listen.

"All right," said Susan.

"Have a good sleep." Abbie nodded and went through the tunnel.

She brushed her teeth, put on her bunny pajamas, and crawled in between the sheets.

Her feet were a bit cold, so she grabbed a foot warmer.

She could hear the Russell of a plant's leaves.

Professor Sprout, their head of house as well as Herbology Professor, liked to bring interesting plants to Hufflepuff house.

They really brightened up the common room.

The sounds of crickets lolled her to sleep.

Abbie woke up the next morning with a spring in her step.

Today was the day that they would do their levitation spells.

Professor Flitwick wanted to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect before they attempted the spell. Abbie hoped she would do it successfully. Charms was her favorite class, and Professor Flitwick was her favorite teacher, she did not want to disappoint him.

She went through all her days classes, wishing that time would speed up.

Her two least favorite classes were in a row. Defense against the dark arts with Professor Quirrell, and History of Magic with Professor Bins.

She wished that the class wasn't so theory based. It would be quite interesting to talk to a real historian, like the author Bathilda Bagshot.

Abbie was hoping that Defense against the Dark Arts would be more practical baised, but Professor Quirrell was pathetic Professor. He spent all his time talking about Vampires. The man seemed terrified of his subject, and there was a horrible smell coming from his turban.

Abbie heard that Professor Snape was after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, it didn't seem like a popular idea with a majority of the students.

Abbie disagreed with them however, it seemed to her that he would be an excellent Defense Professor. She didn't understand why he was stuck in a teaching job he didn't like.

It isn't your concern, so leave it alone, she said to herself, as she left the classroom.

In transfiguration, they were studying switching spells, which Abbie couldn't understand at all.

The Professor was too strict for her liking, which made her a bit harder to engage in a conversation.

Abbie wished she was more like Professor Flitwick. Susan once told her that Professor Mcgonagall didn't smile at the students very much.

She wondered why this was, the Professor could at least give them a friendly good morning every now and then.

It wouldn't take away from her professional manner at all. In fact, it would enhance it.

Oh well, Abbie thought as she packed her bag at the end of the lesson. To each their own I suppose.

Finally, the class she had been waiting for arrived.

She skipped down the corridor and opened the door to her favorite class room.

She sat down at her usual desk in the front of the room, right behind the teachers desk.

As usual, she was the first to arrive.

"Good morning Miss Stevenson," squeaked Professor Flitwick cheerfully.

"Are you having a good day?"

"It has been pretty good, but I still don't like Potions class, Professor Snape keeps calling me a dunderhead." Professor Flitwick sniffed disapprovingly.

"Well, you are certainly not a dunder head Miss Stevenson," he replied, stepping onto his pile of books.

The rest of the class filed in before she could answer.

Susan smiled at Abbie as she sat beside her.

"All right class, are you ready to try the levitation spell?" asked Professor Flitwick.

The class murmured it's response, some less enthusiastically than others.

"Good." The Professor went around the classroom, handing out feathers to each student.

Abbie received hers with a smile.

"Right then, remember that nice wrist movement we have been practicing, the swish and flick, and remember to enunciate.

Don't forget wizard Berifio, who said F instead of S and ended up with a buffalo on his chest."

The class room was soon filled with the shouts of, "Wingardium leviosa," some of the pronunciations were way off.

Abbie thought she was pointing at her feather when she did the spell, but instead, she caused Professor Flitwick to zoom towards her.

He landed on top of her desk, a hand on his hat to keep it from toppling off his head.

The class had stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

Some of them giggled.

"Well now, you did the spell correctly, but your aim was off," said Professor Flitwick.

"That can happen to everybody however. Let's try that again, and try to aim at your feather this time." Professor Flitwick climbed off her desk and made his way back to his own.

Abbie tried again.

This time, it was the feather that floated above her head..

"Well done," cried Professor Flitwick, clapping his hands and beaming at her.

"Good job Abbie," whispered Susan.

"Thanks," Abbie replied.

"Well done," said Professor Flitwick.

"Now, let's see what the rest of you can do."

Abbie smiled as she entered the great hall. Tonight was the Hogwarts feast.

Susan described the thousands of live bats and candle studded pumpkins that filled the hall.

The ghosts were scattered through the place, enjoying themselves by haunting unexpected students.

They had just started on their jacket potato's, when Professor Quirrell burst into the great hall.

"Troll in the dungeons," he gasped, leaning against Dumbledore's chair in a dead faint.

"Thought you should know." It took Professor Dumbledore firing some fire crackers from his wand before silence fell.

"Prefects, please take the students to their dormitories, teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Susan took Abbie's hand.

"Come on," she said, leading her from the great hall.

Abbie had her cane out, but she appreciated Susan's hand in her own.

The way the other students reacted, a troll did not sound good at all.

Susan tapped the barrels and the two of them crawled through the tunnel.

They sat in a pair of arm chairs and waited in silence for the others to enter.

Ten or twenty minutes later, the other Hufflepuffs entered. Abbie hoped that Neville got to his dorm all right.

Soon after that, the feast appeared.

Susan served potato's on her and Abbie's plates. She thanked Susan and dug in.

"Hungry are you?" Cedric asked, sitting on Abbie's other side.

"Yeah," replied Abbie through a mouth full of potato.

Cedric grinned at her as he ate a porkchop.

Severus Snape glared at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor as he left the hall with the others.

Dumbledore asked him to keep an eye on Quirrell, so that was what he was going to do.

Turning from the great hall, he made his way to the third floor corridor.

He saw a glimps of black hair as he passed a statue. What was Potter doing down here? Snooping like his father probley.

Severus would deal with him later. But for now, he had to find Quirrell.

Was he after the stone? Did he bring in the troll? Severus had a strong suspicion that he did.

He reached the corridor and waited for his fellow Professor to arrive.

The man showed up a few minutes later.

"Quirrell," said Severus in his silkyest tone.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not with the other teachers?" The man stammered his response.

Severus glared at him.

"I suggest you come along, or shall I tell Dumbledore the truth," he threatened. Quirrell blanched, giving him a horrified look.

"A-All r-r-right Severus," he stuttered, following him down the corridor.

The two of them were making their way to the dungeons, when they ran into a rather worried looking Mcgonagall.

"Oh Severus, Quirrell, I just heard some suspicious noises coming from the girl's bathroom. Will you come with me? I may need your help."

"Very well," said Severus. Quirrell only nodded, looking terrified.

As the three of them ran, the noises began to grow louder. Crashes and yells reached their ears.

This had Potter written all over it.

Dreams of taking a hundred points from the brat's house entered his mind.

He smirked as they reached the bathroom.

His gaze traveled to the female of their group. Professor Mcgonnagall looked angrier than he had seen her in a long time.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line, nostrells flaring.

She opened the bathroom, and they entered, gazing around them.

Water was leaking from one of the sinks, a pipe was missing.

The troll was knocked out, his club sitting beside him.

Miss Granger was sitting against the wall, looking terrified. Potter and Weasley were standing with their wands out.

"Oh my goodness, " said Mcgonagall faintly.

"Explain yourselves, both of you." Potter and Weasley stammered, but it was Miss Granger who answered.

"They went looking for me Professor, I read about mountain trolls, so I thought I would be able to handle it.

I was wrong. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.

Harry shoved his wand up its nose, while Ron knocked him out with his club."

Potter and Weasley were stunned.

Snape gave the girl a peercing glance. She was lieing to get them out of trouble. Minerva recovered from her shock and gazed at the three students.

"Be that as it may, I am very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement.

If you are not hurt, I suggest you head to your dormitory." Miss Granger hung her head, and left the bathroom.

The moment that Severus was waiting for was here. Potter and Weasley were going to be punished.

"As for you two," Professor Mcgonagall continued.

"Not many first years could take on a mountain troll and live through it. Five points will be awarded to each of you.

I will be telling Professor Dumbledore about this."

Severus scowled. Of course, Potter would get a slap on the wrist, just like his Father always did, he thought bitterly. This would only incourage him to cause more trouble and disobey the rules.

"Perhaps you autta go, it might wake up," stammered Quirrell.

Severus turned on his heal and stormed from the bathroom. He decided to follow Quirrell to see what he was going to do.

Professor Mcgonagall was looking at the troll. Severus watched from an alcove next to the bathroom.

Quirrell walked from the bathroom, and made his way to the third floor corridor. Severus following at a distance.

When they reached the door, Quirrell unlocked it with a tap of his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Severus, following him inside.

A low threatening growl interupted what the other man was going to say.

The three headed monster lunged for Quirrell, but he got away just in time.

Severus was not so lucky however.

He let out a yell of pain as the dogs' raiser sharp teeth sunk into his leg.

He managed to wrench it from the dog's mouth and ran for it.

Slamming the door, he locked it with a tap of his wand.

Pain shot through his leg as he limped away.

Looking down, he saw that he was bleeding.

Curse Hagrid and his three-headed monster, he thought, limping away.

Severus woke to a dull and cloudy morning.

The throbbing in his leg told him that his day was going to be a miserable one.

He managed to hobble out of bed and get dressed.

After checking on the bandages, he limped to the great hall for breakfast.

Severus ignored the curious stares from the students and staff as he made his way to the high table.

He sat down, helping himself to a bowl of porridge, and a hard boiled egg.

The headmaster pushed a cup of black coffee towards him, and he took a greatful sip.

The drink helped a bit with his throbbing head, so he dug into his porridge, ignoring the conversations around him.

His eyes flicked to the door in time to see Miss Stevenson intering.

Her hair was red with bond highlits, her eyes were green with a touch of blue.

She made her way to the Hufflepuff table, and sat down.

Severus went back to eating his breakfast in a moody silence.

The ceiling of the great hall, which was enchanted to look like the night sky, was a dull cloudy gray today.

This reflected the man's mood perfectly.

Gritting his teeth against the throbbing in his leg, he went back to his breakfast, wishing that the hall wasn't so noisy.

It made his head pound.

After drinking a couple more cups of coffee, he left the great hall, and limped to his classroom to prepare for the long day that was ahead of him.

The Professor didn't know how he managed to keep from banging his head against the teacher's desk in utter frustration after his first classes of the day.

Why did students find it so hard to follow instructions? He thought as the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years left the classroom.

It shouldn't be that bloody difficult. The slamming of the classroom door made his head throb.

He went into his office to see if he had any headache potion.

A snarl rose to his lips when he discovered the empty shelf. There wouldn't be time to see Madam Pomfrey, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years would be arriving any second.

Right on cue, the sound of their annoying high pitched voices reached his ears, making him grit his teeth in annoyance.

Why did the dunderheads have to be so loud. Didn't their precious parents teach them any manners? He snorted at the rediculous thought as he opened the dungeon door.

The children filed into the room, taking their seats behind their cauldrons.

With a flick of Severus's wand, the instructions for the day's potion appeared on the black board.

The class must have seen the angry look on his face, for they got to work without being prompted.

He prowled through the desks, watching their progress.

At this rate, a lot of these students wouldn't pass their potions exams.

At least no one has blown up a cauldron yet, he thought.

He stopped in front of Mcmillans cauldron.

"Mcmillan, this potion is a disgrace," he hissed.

""What color is this potion supposed to be?" he sneered.

"Light blue sir," Ernie muttered.

"And what color is it?" The boy scowled.

"Purple," he replied, a dismayed look crossing his face.

"Purple," Severus repeated, taking a step closer, until they were face to face.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, and one roll of parchment, on the propper brewing method of this potion Mcmillan, to be handed in next lesson." Severus spun on his heal and marched to the front of the room.

On the way to his desk, he spotted Miss Stevenson's potion.

The loud ring of the bell had the class scrambling for their things. They left as quickly as they could, quite eager to get away.

Severus limped across the courtyard, leg throbbing and black eyes scanning the aria for troublemakers.

He spotted Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They were huddled around a jar of blue flames. Severus glared at them as he drew nearer.

Miss Granger couldn't resist showing off, even during break.

"Snape is coming this way," Weasley was saying, pointing in his direction.

And he is limping. I hope that whatever it is, it is really hurting him." Why that insolent little brat, Severus seethed in his head.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." The children looked at him, quite startled by his voice.

'But why?" Potter snapped.

Severus took out his wand, waving it at the jar of fire, which disappeared.

"Casting dangerous spells without super vision is a foolish thing to do," he said silkily.

"You could have been overconfident and caused a fire to erupt. Five more points for the library book Potter," he added with a sneer.

Potter glared at him.

"Give it to me." Severus held out his hand for the book.

Since Minerva wasn't going to punish him for disobedience, he would.

The boy needed to learn to curb his reckless nature befor it harmed someone. The Professor took the book, and limped away.

The corridors of Hogwarts were quiet as Severus walked. It was a couple of hours befor curfue, and he was on his way back to his office.

He had been getting his leg bandaged by Argus Filch.

Of course, Potter had to enter and rub his nose into their business. Severus didn't believe that he wanted his book back.

The boy and his side kicks were too curious for their own good. It wouldn't surprise him if they started snooping around, trying to find out about the stone.

This was going to make his job a lot harder. How was he to protect the boy if he started playing envestigater?

A muffle scream shattered the silence of the corridors, breaking Severus from his thoughts. He ran up the stair cases, straining his ears for the sound.

He ran passed the portrait of Sir cadugan.

"Stand and fight you scalywag!" he bellowed, brandishing his sword at him. He ignored the painting and ran on. His heart was pounding like a war drum in his chest. The scream came again. This time, it was much nearer.

It sounded like it was coming from the class room around the corner. All he had to do was make a right turn, and walk a few more steps.

He arrived to find Miss Stevenson crouched in a corner. A huge dog was looming over her, and growling. It's teeth were bared, ready to strike.


End file.
